iMeet a NonEmbarrassing Benson?
by Missterrie
Summary: Mrs. Benson goes to Princeton Plainsboro based on her overprotective instincts, only to find that she may actually be sick. Freddie and Carly help Sam play a prank on the staff that share their personalities all too well. Seddie. Rated T just in case.
1. The Groovy Smoothie Start

**Hopefully this story works; wish me luck! This takes place during the current seasons of House M.D. and iCarly. **

iMeet a Non-Embarrassing Benson

Chapter 1

RRRRRIIIIIING! The school bell at Ridgeway High rang for the last time of the day, and friends Carly, Sam, and Freddie, went off to the Groovy Smoothie to talk about ideas for the next iCarly segment.

"Okay." Freddie said, waking up his Pear-Pad, " Let's start the list! So, I was thinking about different options yesterday. What if we…"

Freddie was about to finish his sentence, when Sam interrupted him by finishing for him.

"Shut your face?" Sam finished with a smirk, as she took a big slurp of her Mango Bliss.

" I wish that I could tell you what a fail your idea is, but I don't think that a comedy-lacking dork-wad like you would get it," the blond said condescendingly with pride. 

"Um, I didn't even say my idea!" said Freddie, extremely annoyed.

"That's kind of the point!" said Sam. "Your ideas are predictably bad, Fredweird!"

Freddie kept a surprised and offended face while Sam laughed robustly, and Carly skimmed through the notes on Freddie's Pear-Pod.

Just then, a doctor walked into the shop with a solemn expression. He had a letter in his hand.

"Y'all want a calzone?" T-Bo asked the gang, completely ignoring the doctor that drew everyone's attention, and holding a stick lined with calzones of different flavors.

The gang ignored T-Bo because the doctor was about to speak.

"I'm looking for a Freddie Benson." Said the doctor.

"That's me," said Freddie.

Sam and Carly watched silently with curiosity, along with the whole room, as the doctor led Freddie out of the shop for a private talk.

**So that's the start. Hope you like it! I will keep posting.**


	2. iHave to go to New Jersey?

**Sorry about how short the last chapter was! This one will be much longer. Enjoy! Go seddie!**

Chapter 2

Freddie took gently paced steps out the door to the Groovy Smoothie.

"Freddie," said the doctor. "I have news that concerns your mother. I'm Doctor Goldman by the way," he said reaching out for Freddie's hand.

Freddie stood in shock.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing!" said the doctor, extremely frustrated.

"Why did you look so depressed back there?"

"I felt bad that you could have such a helicopter mom," said the doctor. "Allow me to explain how I know this."

"Today, your mother came in to the Seattle General Hospital with an almost impossible diagnosis of a malady that she claimed she had," said Dr. Goldman, rolling his eyes. "It seems Mr. Benson, that your mom thought that she had something called Stage Four Cloud Burn. She requested that you stay away from her until she is cured for sure."

**(I know that Cloud Burn has been used already, but it's really ridiculous and funny. Plus, it's hard to think of anything just **_**as**_** funny!)**

Freddie rolled _his_ eyes, too. He remembered what a fuss she made about it when he said that he was afraid of getting it, only to keep her from finding out about his tattoo of Sam.

"There's something else that I should mention," said the doctor. "She may have black-mailed my staff."

"What do you mean?" Freddie was confused. His mom wasn't usually threatening.

"Well, she threatened to tell the Seattle Health Board that we weren't considering a serious condition."

Again, Freddie was confused.

"Our hospital has a reputation for considering any kind of sickness. To avoid problems of assurance, we accepted your mother's next request."

"And what was that?" asked Freddie.

"She had researched high-quality hospitals across the nation," the doctor continued. "She wants to go to the clinic at Princeton Plainsboro."

"And the problem _is_?" said Freddie, even though he knew nothing about that hospital.

"It is a very good hospital," the doctor said. "But it is all the way in New Jersey. You should probably go anyway because you're a kid."

Freddie was even more confused and surprised than when the doctor had _started_ speaking.

"First of all, I'm in high school," said Freddie, very angry. "Second, even if I _still_ have to go, I would have to book a hotel AND I would miss iCarly."

"What's iCarly?"

"It's a web-show that I'm the tech producer for," said Freddie.

"That shouldn't be a problem," said the doctor. "You can bring your friends from your show with you."

Freddie went slowly back through the shop door.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked worriedly.

"My mom made a big deal about the 'Cloud Burn' thing I made up."

"The one you made up so that she wouldn't see the tattoo of Sam?" she said.

"Yeah," said Freddie.

"Aw, I thought it was gonna be serious!" said Sam jokingly. "I got all hyped up!"

"Ha, ha, ha, so funny!" said Freddie sarcastically. "It actually kind of is serious, though."

"What do you mean?" Carly and Sam asked in unison.

"I mean that my mom HAS to go to New Jersey for this and I either can't do iCarly, or you have to come with me to New Jersey."

The two girl's mouths were wide open.

"But how will we shoot it, and where will we stay Fredbag?" asked Sam in the rude way that she normally does.

"We'll just have to book a hotel I guess," said Freddie.

Carly nodded in agreement.

"Fine," said Sam in a whiny voice. "Whatever."

Then, Carly, Sam, and Freddie, left The Groovy Smoothie and went to their houses to pack for the trip.


	3. Arrival

**Sorry about the delay! Seddie starts now, too! **

iMeet a Non-Embarrassing Benson

Chapter 3

The alley held a dark and menacing shadow over Samantha Puckett. She ran for her life, not stopping for anything, her blond and curled locks of hair swinging from side to side. After what seemed thousands of miles, Sam stopped right behind the nearest building, a wave of terror rushing over her.

And then she saw him.

He was holding Freddie by his throat, with a smile that would send a shiver down the spine of the most dangerous criminal. Waterfalls fell from Sam's desperate eyes as Freddie gasped for breath.

"Goodbye Freddie," said Sam, taking very short breaths because of her tears.

Freddie, unable to say anything, just gave a solemn glance and waved.

"Lie Freddie," said the figure in a deep broken voice. "Nod and tell her that it's going to be okay."

Sam screamed in pain as she watched Freddie nod to her, his hands shaking, followed by a collapse on the ground.

The dark figure disappeared into the night as Sam held Freddie and cried, the police just arriving.

Questions overflowed around her, but she heard none of them. Only one voice echoed among the others and got to her as she screamed, and it said:

"Sam, Sam, Sam!"

"Sam!"

A voice awoke Sam that caused her to jolt up very quickly. As Sam looked around her, she was relieved to see Carly and Freddie, looking at her on her right. In front of her was a small table with a small glass of Peppy-Cola and a bag of peanuts on it. To her left was a small window that you could close and when she looked through it, she saw that she was thousands of feet in the air.

_Attention all passengers! We will shortly be arriving in New Jersey. Please fasten your seatbelts._

The seatbelt light went on and the gang fastened their belts.

"What happened to you?" asked Freddie worriedly.

"Whatever happened to anyone that saw your face," Sam retorted teasingly. "Except your mom; but that's probably why they would let her stay at Hospital So-Far-Away-We Need-To-Take-A-Plane."

Freddie rolled his eyes as the plane came to a stop.

At about 7:00 P.M., the iCarly gang had settled into their hotel room. As usual, Sam ripped apart a group of rib eye steaks, while Carly fixed her makeup and Freddie started to set up his equipment, after all, the show did start in fifteen minutes. Freddie raised his camera as the girls got into position.

"In five, four, three, two…" Freddie counted down.

"Hey everybody!" said Carly happily. "If you are excitedly watching now; congrats! You are on ."

Sam continued.

"But if you are NOT on the web, and your computer isn't working, your computer has just been ruined with your younger sibling's magnets!"

Sam pressed a button on her remote and a dropping tone played. Carly and Sam started to shake the camera.

"Buzz! Disconnection! Buzz! Disconnection! Technical difficulties!" they said in unison adding bizarre movements as Freddie chuckled in the background.

The show continued as normal with gigs and acts that worked while they were away. Before they knew it, it was really late and they decided to turn in, especially Sam.

"Hope you brought your sleeping bag, Fredifer!" said Sam with a gesture towards the floor.

"Aw man!" said Freddie with disappointment. "I should have known that Sam would do that!"

"No worries!" said Carly reassuringly, with a gesture to the right. "There's a pull-out bed in the couch over there."

iCarly slept, wishing that there were more time between now, and the time that they would see Mrs. Benson.


	4. iThink Mrs Benson has a problem

**Four things that I really wish for:**

**1. Seddie to happen!**

**2. The ability to make the characters in iCarly and House come to life.**

**3. To meet the characters once they come to life and freak them out by knowing all about them and their persona!**

**4. To be a patient at Princeton Plainsboro and be the only one that can stand House.**

**Seddie forever!**

iMeet a Non-Embarrassing Benson

Chapter 4

"Take us to Princeton Plainsboro please," said a very wide-awake Carly Shay as her friends got into the back of a yellow cab.

They sat in the back of the cab for what seemed like forever, dreading their meeting with Mrs. Benson. Freddie was especially worried.

"My moms gonna embarrass the chizz out of me," said Freddie worriedly, speaking directly to Carly, since Sam was sound asleep. "Who knows what Sam will mock me with when she meets us!"

"That will probably be up to the amount of meat she's eaten recently," said Carly wisely. "I would keep my distance since it's already 2:00 in the afternoon."

Freddie nodded with his eyes open wide.

Before long, they had reached the curb in front of the prestigious teaching hospital.

"Leave him alone," said Sam, lost in her dream and sort of upset.

Freddie looked back awkwardly at Sam, unaware that she was having the same nightmare as on the plane about his death. He shrugged it off as soon as Carly went to wake her up.

"You can't die," said Sam quietly, as a barely noticeable tear rolled down her cheek. "You can't just leave me here alone without you."

"Sam!" Carly shook Sam vigorously. "Sam! Wake up! We're here!"

Sam woke with a start. She looked out of the cab, just staring at Freddie for a short moment before she broke the contact and got out to look at the hospital. She looked kind of out of place.

"Wow!" said Sam, anxiously, trying to ignore her nightmare. "This place is like twice as big as the hospital in Seattle!"

They opened the maxi-glass front door and walked into the building, surprised at the abundance of people on just their level.

"Jeez!" said Sam pretending to be shocked. "And I thought that Freddie was the cleanest and most supervised thing on the planet but boy was I wrong!"

"You know that I am just like everybody else and I'm not so chemically clean as you think," said Freddie.

"Yeah, your anti-bacterial underpants really bring out your inner filthiness," said Sam sarcastically.

They were about cross the floor to the front desk, when Carly accidentally bumped into a woman holding about 20 case files, knocking all the different folders out of her slender hands.

"Oh!" said Carly full of guilt. "I'm so sorry!"

Carly went to the floor and helped the woman pick up the mess.

"It's perfectly alright," said the woman, very sure of herself. "I go through way worse, trust me."

As Carly got up, she gave back the reorganized files. She noticed that the woman seemed to be in her late 30's, with bouncy dark hair, obvious makeup and very formal clothes. The woman, with a very serious boss-like appearance, stopped as she saw Freddie.

"Are you Freddie?" she asked.

"Yes," said Freddie nodding.

"Hi," she said, slightly smiling, as she reached out to Freddie and shook his hand. "I'm Doctor Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine."

"Pleasure to meet you," echoed Carly and Freddie.

"Your mother has been talking to us about her 'special problem'," said Dr. Cuddy, making small air quotes.

"My deepest condolences?" said Freddie, unsure and furrowing his brow.

"She is a very stubborn woman, but you shouldn't take the blame for a freak overprotective mom like her,"

She paused for a moment.

"Actually, I think that she just checked into the clinic to meet Dr. House a little while ago," she said, thinking in retrospect.

Mrs. Benson knocked on the door to the clinic room.

"Hello?" she asked regally. "May I come in?"

She growled slightly and sighed impatiently when she heard a male voice echo from behind the door. It said:

"Funny, I don't remember the Queen of England registering for a checkup."

"So can I come in?" she asked again, about to loose her patience.

"The door is open for a reason you know," he said rudely.

Mrs. Benson opened the door with a very angry red expression. She calmed down slightly, believing that he was just playing with her and trying to "obliterate the serious setting."

When she had opened the door, she had expected to see a doctor, formally dressed in a white lab coat. She did not see what she had expected. He was not exactly dressed for work, because not many doctors would wear leather jackets, jeans and Nike sneakers. He wasn't even as clean as she expected, because instead of a clean and shaven face, he had a five o' clock shadow and short gray hair to match. He had a very rugged appearance. She was about to question why he was not already at the door until she saw his cane and was slightly sorry for him. She slowly but surely moved towards the misanthropic doctor.

"Just take your time," he snapped. "It's not like I have to see other people after you."

Mrs. Benson ignored him and sat down on the white paper covering the examination table.

'I'm Dr. House," he said. "So why are you here wasting your time here?"

"I have an actual condition that I am concerned about," said Mrs. Benson, twiddling her fingers. "I didn't want my Freddie to get it."

"Your _Freddie_?"

"Yes, my son Freddie,"

"Where is he now?"

"Probably at least a couple miles away," said Mrs. Benson, not knowing that Freddie was already in the building.

_I am __**desperate**__ to trade places with that kid right now if she's as much of an idiot as she seems, _thought Dr. House.

"So your condition _is_?" he asked, getting some hand sanitizer.

"I think I have cloud burn," said Mrs. Benson nervously. "You know; skin damage caused by exposure to clouds?"

The lady at the front desk looked at her schedule.

"Yes, Mrs. Benson is in Exam Room 21."

"Thank you so much," said Dr. Cuddy, right before turning around to face iCarly. "Follow me."

She led them down the hall, just in time to see Mrs. Benson storming out of the exam room. She was very steamed.

"Freddie," she said sternly, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. "Come with me, we're going home. The doctor in there was _so_ rude to me."

Before completely disappearing down the hall, Mrs. Benson stopped in front of Cuddy and gave her a look of pure hatred.

"You should know far better than to let a jerk like that do clinic duty!" she screamed as she briskly walked away down the long hall.

Freddie let go and ran back to the group. Carly's mouth was open in shock, but Sam's mouth was open and she was trying not to laugh. She turned towards Carly.

"Can I borrow twenty bucks?" she asked.

"What for?"

"To tip the guy that blew her off!" she stated, gasping for breath. "That was awesome!"

Mrs. Benson went to grab Freddie's arm, but before she could do that, she collapsed to the ground and started to seize.

Everybody in the room went through precautions in panic, doctors rushing from everywhere.

"I always knew there was something wrong with that woman," Sam stated.


End file.
